


Five a.m

by Firebird_18



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: "I can hear you when you sing in the shower… I can also hear when you, well, you know, in the shower"





	Five a.m

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys had to repost this one :) 
> 
> Also new usernames for me :D
> 
> It's now @Firebird_18 here and Wattpad and @alexdoeswriting on Tumblr
> 
> Oh and I'm posting some more tonight :)

Lauren was not a morning person. Not one bit. Which is why she liked to sleep in whenever she could. Especially before heading to work; aka before she had to face the hell that was recording your own solo album.

Dinah, Ally and Normani had taken some time before starting their own solo acts, taking a well deserved break. Which consisted of sometimes visiting Lauren at the studio while they were still in writing process.

Now, Lauren had just bought her first apartment in Miami. It was great. Being away from the world. She was single, she was independent and mostly she still had her friends.

Well… most of them.

Anyway, no talk of the past and what might’ve been.

So as I was saying Lauren loves sleeping in and relaxing. Except… there was something worming its way into her dreams.

Singing to be precise. Specifically coming from her neighbours apartment. Lauren groaned before deciding to listen.

It was muffled, but damn this girl had a beautiful voice. In fact it was incredible. And singing Taylor Swift? Although Lauren couldn’t help this little niggling in the back of her mind that said she’d heard that voice before.

Lauren rolled over and caught sight of the time.

5.00am

WHO THE FUCK-

Lauren groaned and burrowed her face into her pillow, but it was too late. Her brain was awake. Therefore…

Lauren was awake at five in the morning for no reason.

\----

“Ugh.” Lauren groaned, stumbling into the studio with a cup of coffee in her hand.

“You alright Laur?” Ally asked when the three girls saw Lauren making her way in.

“Yeah… just woken up early.” Lauren grumbled, sitting down at the table with them.

“Oh?” Dinah asked, looking up from her phone and raising her eyebrow.

“New neighbour likes to sing in the shower.” Lauren explained with a yawn.

“Damn…” Dinah shook her head.

“We know how much you like your sleep.” Normani nodded sympathetically.

“I mean she’s a very good singer.” Lauren said with a grin.

There was a small silence.

“She?”

“Yeah you could tell by the voice. Husky but like not enough to be a man’s, also I don’t know many guys who can casually hit high notes at five in the morning.” Lauren said with smile.

Dinah looked at Lauren curiously while Normani and Ally exchanged a look.

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Normani said, leaning back on her chair with a smile.

“Someone’s got a crush.” Dinah mumbled as she looked back at her phone.

“I do not!” Lauren squeaked.

\----

Lauren was determined to sleep this morning. It’d been a couple weeks since her new neighbour had moved in. Which meant a couple weeks of being woken up around five in the morning.

But not today. No. Today she would sleep. And sleep she did.

Up until something woke her up.

Around five in the morning.

Lauren huffed and shoved a pillow onto her face as she whined. This was getting ridiculous. How many Taylor Swift and One Direction and Fifth Harmony songs did one girl possibly know.

Yep she was singing Reflection in the shower the other day. Gave Lauren a blast of the past that’s for sure.

Lauren paused mid whine into her pillow when she realised what had woken her up.

Dear Lord… she was not singing this morning.

Yeah no that was a moan that woke her up. Fuck…

Damn her neighbour sounds hot.

Anyway Lauren was just about positive her face was beet red so she decided, out of respect for her neighbour that she was not gonna lay there and listen to her neighbour… finish.

Yet five minutes later she was still in bed listening to her neighbour… who was actually kinda loud. Just as another high pitched moan echoed through the wall, Lauren sprang out of bed and rushed around her apartment. Grabbing her stuff, changing so quick and out the door in under two minutes.

\----

“Another early morning Laur?” Lauren’s head shot up off the table when Normani’s voice sounded from the doorway. She blinked blearily and nodded.

“Uh huh.” Lauren yawned. “Been here since about half five.”

“What? Ralph that’s crazy.” Dinah said, collapsing in the chair next to Lauren. “Was she singing The Vamps?” Dinah teased. Lauren coughed into her hand and ignored Dinah’s question, focusing on her Tumblr instead.

“Why are you blushing?” Normani asked around her breakfast waffle. Apparently Ally had made them all waffles.

“Well… I mean, it wasn’t um singing… but… I mean… she was… um…” Lauren stumbled, feeling the heat creep down her neck

“OH MY GOD!” Dinah yelled, jaw dropping and head falling back as she howled with laughter.

“See I knew DJ would get it.” Lauren mumbled, face still burning.

“What?” Ally asked.

“Yeah come on. What are we missing?” Normani said with a frown. Dinah finally calmed down enough to speak, swiping a stray tear from her eye.

“Lausers new neighbour had some… private time this morning.” Dinah snickered, almost falling off her chair from laughing.

“Oh… OH!” Ally looked at Lauren with shock.

“Oh damn Laur... “ Normani laughed, setting Dinah off again..

“Stop laughing.” Lauren growled.

“You’re so red.” Ally said, snickering with the other two.

“She sound hot Laur?” Dinah teased.

“...”

“Oh my God! She totally did!” Now all three of them were laughing, Lauren’s face was burning red and the thoughts were bringing back memories she so did not want to think about right now.

Later maybe…

Anyway.

“Have you even met this neighbour yet?” Normani asked once they’d all calmed down. Lauren thought her blush would’ve gone. Nope.

“No I have literally no idea.” Lauren mumbled.

“Hey maybe you can score a date.” Dinah nudged Lauren’s shoulder.

“Whatever. I need coffee. And then to do some writing.” Lauren grumbled.

“Oh and no fantasising until your home Lauser.” Lauren flipped off Dinah as she headed out the room to hunt down the coffee.

\----

What a long day Lauren had. Working since basically six in the morning to what eight at night? It’s been a long ass day.

Mostly of teasing.

Half her team was out sick so not much was actually able to be done. The girls decided to tease Lauren every second she wasn’t talking to her team. And Lauren had drunk nearly fifteen coffees.

She was kinda tired, still kinda pumped up on coffee, but still just wanted to order a pizza and watch Game of Thrones in her underwear. It was so tempting.

She was waiting for the elevator, hood up, hands dug in her pockets and head down. Looking as antisocial as possible.

Lauren heard a pair of sneakers walking towards her and stopped just next to her, someone else waiting for the elevator.

Great. Something to slow down her quest to watch GoT in her undies and a t-shirt.

Awesome.

Then, even better, the person started humming. Quietly, under their breath. Lauren was about to tell them to shut the fuck up when the elevator dinged.

Lauren let out a quiet breath and stepped in, reaching for the 7 button when she accidently bumped the strangers hand.

“Whoops. Sorry.”

Lauren’s head snapped up.

No. Couldn’t be. Impossible. No no no no noooo-

“Lauren?”

Lauren swore under her breath before smiling and turning her head, fully intending to be friendly before she made eye contact.

God Camila looked even more beautiful than when she left.

“Hey Camila.” Lauren said quietly.

“How did I not know you lived here?” Camila asked. She laughed shortly. “Small world.”

Lauren grinned, looking down at her boots.

“Even freakier we live on the same floor.” Lauren mused. Camila chuckled and leaned on the wall opposite Lauren.

“What apartment?” She asked, biting on her lip softly. Lauren gulped subtly and laughed shakily.

“27.” She replied sheepishly. Camila full on laughed at that.

“You live on floor 7, apartment 27.”

“Shut up. Dinah made me.” Lauren grumbled. Camila snickered.

“Sure she did Lo.” Camila said with a smirk. Lauren sighed, looking at Camila curiously.

“How’ve you been?” Lauren asked as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. They stepped out and slowly walked down the hall.

“I’ve been good. Just in between promo trips. Thought I’d chill out for a few weeks before it all starts again.” Camila sighed, rubbing at her forehead.

“Good. That’s.. Good.” Lauren said with a smile. She ducked her head, looking at her hands where she was fiddling with her keys. “We’re all very proud of you Mila.” Lauren added quietly. They came to a stop outside Lauren’s apartment door. Camila stepped forward, lip caught between her teeth; she was thinking.

“You making your album?” Camila asked. Lauren nodded.

“The girls are there often… if you wanted to see them.” Lauren mumbled, she lifted her head up and noticed Camila was a lot closer now; eyes wide, teeth still worrying her lip, hands behind her back, hair messy and uncoordinated.

“Strange I haven’t seen you around before.” Camila said. “Then again I’m up and gone so early at the moment. Don’t see many people at that time.” Lauren was in the process of nodding along when it was like a record scratch in her mind.

“Wait a second.” Lauren muttered. “Please don’t tell me you live next door.” Lauren almost pleaded at this point.

“Uh yeah? Number 26.” Camila said with a confused eyebrow raise. Lauren opened her mouth before closing it again, shaking her head.

“Yeah, no. Not happening.” She said, reaching to open her door. Camila’s fingers wrapped around Lauren’s wrist and pulled her to face her again.

“Woah, hey. What’s going on?” Camila asked. Lauren gulped and took a deep breath.

“You sing in the shower.” Lauren said. Camila frowned.

“Yeah. So?” Camila replied, confused. Lauren watched her face change. “Wait, you can hear me at five am? Oh my god did I wake you up at all?” She looked horrified. Lauren smiled fondly, she couldn’t help herself, Camila was just too cute.

“Hey, it’s fine. I need to learn to get up early anyway. I kept being late to the studio.” Lauren chuckled. Camila’s let out a breath.

“Right. Cool. Awesome.” Camila mumbled to herself. Lauren looked down, her wrist feeling warm and saw Camila’s fingers still wrapped around her. Lauren smiled softly as Camila took back her hand. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I like being woken up by the 1975 anyway.” Lauren joked. Camila laughed when the air in her throat suddenly caught.

“Wait.”

And the penny dropped. Lauren watched as Camila’s eyes widened and her lips tried to form words.

“Relax Mila.” Lauren said, gently resting her hands on Camila’s shoulders. “It’s fine.”

“But.. but…” Camila stuttered. Lauren sighed.

“Yes. I can hear when you sing in the shower… I can also hear when you, well, you know, in the shower. Relax. We all do it Camz.” Lauren said, searching Camila’s eyes instead of wondering how far her blush is currently going.

Camila nodded slowly.

“Right. Yes. Not at all weird that you of all people heard me.” Camila mumbled, half to herself. Lauren’s heart skipped and she tilted her head slightly.

“Me of all people?” She asked. Camila’s eyes grew wide again, her lips once again trying to form words.

“You… I… uh. Um well you know… it’s you. You’re you…” Camila stuttered.

“Yes I am me.” Lauren laughed softly.

“You’re… incredible.” Camila ended quietly. Lauren paused, watching Camila’s eyes flick to her lips and back to her eyes. Lauren raised her eyebrows and let her tongue run along her lips lightly.

\----

Lauren’s apartment was pitch black. Not even a light coming from the moon. Too cloudy to shine into her apartment.

Barely a sound echoed through the apartment.

Well… it was silent.

Until the door slammed shut. Lauren’s back pressed against the wood. Camila pressed up against Lauren. Lips thoroughly connected and tongues definitely tangling.

It was crazy how quickly things had escalated outside. As in it took Lauren ten minutes to unlock her door once Camila had pounced on her.

But that was not Lauren’s main focus. No. Lauren’s main focus was struggling with Camila’s jacket, trying to get it off without ripping it. But even that was hard to do with Camila sucking on her bottom lip and nipping at it gently.

“Who woulda thought huh.” Lauren laughed breathily when Camila started kissing down Lauren’s neck, peppering her skin with feather light kisses.

“Hmm?” Camila replied, sucking on Lauren’s skin and tightening her hold on Lauren’s hips when she felt her slump back against the door.

“Us being neighbours.” Lauren panted. “Or that we have thin walls.”

“Or that it would end with us finally getting together.” Camila added, trailing her lips up Lauren’s throat and capturing her lips again.

Lauren pushed them away from the door and wrapped her arms around Camila’s waist, hands sliding up her back and into her hair. They slowly stumbled their way into Lauren’s bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

Lauren found herself with her back pressed against the mattress and Camila straddling her waist. Lauren moved her hands to grip Camila’s thighs, watching as Camila licked her lips and panted quietly.

“Sure about this?” Camila asked, her fingers moving to the top of her flannel shirt. She slowly popped open the buttons, one by one. Lauren watched as smooth, tanned skin was slowly revealed, followed by the edges of a black lacy material.

Because of course Camila is wearing the sexiest underwear known to man for a normal Thursday.

Lauren nodded rapidly and watched the shirt drop to the floor beside her bed.

\----

Lauren pushed open the studio door, coffee in hand and smirk on her face.

“You’re awfully chipper this morning.” Ally said with surprise in her voice.

“What can I say? Wasn’t woken up too early.” Lauren said, sitting down with a wistful sigh.

“Shut the front door.” Dinah said. Normani looked at Lauren knowingly.

“What?” Lauren asked, sipping at her coffee.

“You’re sleeping with someone.” Dinah said with a gleeful grin. Lauren frowned and laughed.

“What?”

“There’s a glow. I know that glow.” Dinah said.

“Okay. First off. Ew. Second off. What are you even on about?” Lauren replied with a smile. Dinah narrowed her eyes at her.

“How was your evening then Laur?” Ally asked, switching topics. Thank God for Ally.

“Oh you know. Uneventful really. Oh I met my neighbour.” Lauren said casually.

“As in the neighbour.” Normani said with a grin. Lauren nodded. “She as hot as she sounded.”

“Oh yeah. In fact you guys know her.” Lauren said with a smirk.

“We do?” Dinah asked, the three of them looking at each other with confusion.

“Oh yeah. You do.” Lauren said smugly. The door opened, no one but Lauren looked up.

“Damn hope you do. We spent four years together in a band for fuck sake.” Camila said as she walked in. Camila came and stood behind Lauren’s chair, hand’s landing on her shoulders. “Who woulda thought.” Camila mused.

There was a brief moment of silence.

“You’re sleeping with Camila.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Sorry about the repost...


End file.
